


Hermitcraft Oneshots

by Sam0w0



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Angst, But some will be set in Season 6, Fluff, Hermitshipping, I'll add more tags as I post chapters, Mostly Set in Season 7, Multi, Permadeath, Personas Only!, Slow Updates, short oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:08:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25442173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sam0w0/pseuds/Sam0w0
Summary: Whenever I get inspired to write I'll probably post it on here
Relationships: Charles | Grian/GoodTimesWithScar, Everyone/Everyone, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	Hermitcraft Oneshots

**Author's Note:**

> Hermitcraft Personas Only-
> 
> Also, my writing skills are a little rusty sorry! I haven't written anything in like a year :c

TW for swearing and technically death

“B-Bdubs?” Scar chokes out, eyes full of tears as he looks at the scene in front of him “Scar it’s not what it looks like!” Bdubs yells, pushing Doc away from him as he falls onto the floor “I’ve seen enough” Scar says, Running out of the house with tears in his eyes

“And that’s what happened…” Scar sniffles as Grian draws circles on to his back to calm him down before Grian pulls away slightly shaking “IM GONNA KILL THAT PRICK” Grian screams while clenching his fists making Scar flinch “I’m sure Bdubs didn’t mean it Grian” Scar responds giving Grian a reassuring smile “DIDN’T MEAN IT!” Scar, BDUBS AND DOC WERE LITERALLY FUCKING ON YOUR COUCH” He screams making Scar tear up “No, Scar im sorry I didn’t mean to make you cry” Grian says panicking slightly 

“Im fine Grian” Scar responds wiping away the tears as he stands up to go somewhere “Scar where are you going?” Grian asks also standing up “I should probably go back to Bdubs now, He must be worried sick” Scar answers putting on his shoes and opening the door Grian grabs Scar’s hand and turns him around asking “Are you sure you don’t wanna stay the night? It’s getting pretty late Scar” “Don’t worry I’ll be fine,” Scar says, opening the door and walking towards Scara and his house, “Bye Grian!” He yells before leaving.

{Breaking news, Major explosion on Hermitville RD leaves 2 Dead and 1 critically injured}  
“Are you sure you don’t wanna stay the night?”  
“I’ll be fine,”


End file.
